


Nothing I've Given

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Grease (1978)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Rizzo gives him a fake name.





	Nothing I've Given

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Grease' nor am I profiting off this.

Rizzo gives him a fake name. It hardly matters though. Her makeup is still pretty. The dress is just beginning to wrinkle. Everyone knows she just came from a dance that went bad, but she refuses to cry. 

She could bury her face in a burger, fries and milkshake. She probably should. Probably.

Instead she picks out a beat up leather jacket reeking of motor oil. Nothing spectacular in the face. A perfect man for a girl like Louise. 

No visible hickeys. No eye contact. No cigarettes afterwards. Nothing she would give to Kenickie. Nothing she has given to Kenickie.


End file.
